1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting a rotation shaft of a small-sized motor into a gear, and more particularly to an apparatus for inserting simply a rotation shaft of a small-sized motor such as feeding motor which is adapted to a pick-up unit in a disc player into a gear.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to insert a rotation shaft of a small-sized motor used as a pick-up driving unit in a mini-disc player into a gear, while catching the gear by means of hands or a tool such as a gig, a fixed rotation shaft was manually inserted into the gear. In this case of inserting the rotation shaft of the motor into the gear manually, a misalignment of the centers of the shaft and gear occurs undesirably to cause a misoperation of the apparatus using the shaft and the gear which requires a precise operation. Further, when using the gig in order to insert the shaft into the gear, there is a high probability that the teeth of the gear may be damaged.